kiwi_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
All For The Dame
What the Colors Mean: Quest Dialog Text Task Instructions Task Completion Dialog and Reward QUEST TASKS: TASK: Trouble Won't Find Me Hey babe! Let's get off our dogs and see what we can find out in that Jungle. Who knows, maybe we'll get into a little bit of trouble. The fun kind of course! ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 2 ☐ Clear away the brush. Tap the ruin to clear the brush. : 00:10:00 What's that up there, chief? Is that a statue? Well, whoever he was, he must have been the big cheese in his day! TASK COMPLETE! “Never cut the big cheese when you are in a queue.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Darb Deal I've got such a swell idea! We should build a lift, a gondola lift, that travels across, over this canyon! Wouldn't that be so darb? I bet there's some bamboo out there for us to use. Let's ankle! ☐ Search the Jungle for bamboo. Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Gather up the bamboo. Tap the Bamboo Poles to collect. : 01:00:00 Attagirl! We can use this bamboo to build stations on both sides of the canyon. TASK COMPLETE! “Unfortunately, the fall guy was found near the canyon.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Station Placement Come on, babe! Help me build the lift stations using this bamboo we found! We can do it. We don't need no big six to help us! ☐ Build the stations with the bamboo! Tap the Gondola Lift to upgrade. : 06:00:00 Hot dawg! You built those stations so fast! TASK COMPLETE! “As fast as a greyhound!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Wiggle Won't You Okay chief, we ought ta' find some wire that we can string between the two stations. Let's get a wiggle on! ☐ Search the Jungle. Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Pick up the wire. Tap the Steel Wires to collect. : 01:00:00 Now we're on the trolley! This wire feels real durable. TASK COMPLETE! “The race to find these really went down to the wire!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Wire Watch Are ya' ready for a little bit of danger babe? I sure I am! Help me string this wire! ☐ String the wire between the towers. Tap the Gondola Lift to upgrade. : 08:00:00 I hope you are taking the proper precautions with the wire, Dorothy! This whole project gives me a troubling feeling. TASK COMPLETE! “And I don't even know what she is doing anyway.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Wire Watch II Don't you worry...everything is copacetic. I wouldn't want to put anyone in any real danger! That Violet can be a real flat tire sometimes, can't she? Always thinking her way is the right and only way... Anywho, let's back to the gondola lift before I really start gettin' into a lather! ☐ Search the Jungle. Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Take the cable car back to the lift! Tap the Cable Car to collect. : 01:00:00 This cable car is exactly what we needed, chief. It's the real mccoy! TASK COMPLETE! “The cable car stopped in the middle for not paying its bill.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Able Cable Hopefully Violet will just mind her own beeswax and let us do our thing! I pray she ain't like that with Ben all the time, that poor sap! ☐ Connect the cable car to the wire. Tap the Gondola Lift to upgrade. : 10:00:00 This is starting to look real nifty, don't you think? We really are the elephant's eyebrows! TASK COMPLETE! “Dorothy really is a live wire!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Da Bullwheel Babe! We just need one more thing to get this gondola lift goin'! I saw a bullwheel way out in the Jungle when I was standin' on top of the mountain earlier. Shall we take flight and look for it? ☐ Venture forth in the Air Ship ! Tap the Air Ship to explore. : 3 There it is! Isn't it just so swell taking the hot air balloon? I get such a darb feeling every time I am up here! TASK COMPLETE! “Let's stay up here a little while longer.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Lifting Spirits The time has come to complete the lift! Help me lodge this bullwheel near the station! By the way, did you take a second look at the statue on the right side of the canyon? It is a monkey pirate! That can't be Bernie, right? ☐ Install the bullwheel. Tap the Gondola Lift to complete. : 12:00:00 Blast! Who could this be, if not me? I do not understand where it came from. Or Is this of someone else? Has a previous man been cursed to be a hairy creature, such as myself ? TASK COMPLETE! “Or is this the man in the monkey mausoleum?” REWARD : 100 : 25 |Swords_Needed=14 |Swords_Earned=0 |Gold_Earned=0 |Depends On Quest=This Side of Charleston |Active on Android=Yes |Active on Apple=Yes |Version=2.2.3-2013.10.15 |Quest_Date=2013-Sep-17 }} 1. There is no Air Ship in the Apple version of Shipwrecked. Explore the Jungle instead.